Kogan
by BetoSelenatorDriver3
Summary: Kendall y Logan descubren lo que son realmente


**-¡Hija de puta, calienta penes!– gritó Kendall entrando por la puerta**

 **-¿Qué pasa, Kendall? – dijo Logan**

 **-Toda la noche metiéndole mano a Mica y la muy jodía dice que tiene que irse, dejándome con el calentón– dijo aun enojado Kendall**

 **-Jajaja. Pues ya sabes, a lavar a mano- se empezó a burlar Logan**

 **-Cabrón- Kendall le lanzo una mirada de enojo a Logan**

 **Logan no dejaba de reírse mientras Kendall se encerraba en el baño. Al poco tiempo, salió más relajado.**

 **-Vaya desperdicio de paja, Mierda– dijo Kendall, sentándose al lado de Logan.**

 **Kendall y Logan compartían un piso de estudiantes. Ambos estudiaban en la misma facultad, y ambos tenían los mismos problemas con las mujeres. Mojaban poco. Casi todas las noches volvían a casa de vacío. Bueno, más que de vacío, llenos. Con los testículos llenos. Y como la inmensa mayoría de los jóvenes, se tenían que conformar con sus 'cinco amiguitos'. Esos que siempre están dispuestos.**

 **Que nunca dicen que no. Nunca les duele la cabeza. Nunca están en 'los días'. No tienes que decirles 'te quiero'. No tienes que sacarlos a pasear, ni comprarles cosas. Además de conocen desde pequeñitos. Saben la presión a que tienen que hacer. Cuando apretar, cuando soltar. ¡La censura! Como todo joven que se precie, tenían su buena colección de revistas y pelis porno. Al vivir solos, no tenían que estar escondiéndolas de sus madres, cosa por otra parte inútil porque ellas saben que las tienes. Como saben lo que haces cuando te encierras en el baño un buen rato y sales acalorado.**

 **Pero son buenas y se callan. Y como buenos compañeros, se las intercambiaban. Una noche que no tenían plan, estaban los dos viendo la tele, aburridos. ¿Y qué hace un joven aburrido que no tiene nada mejor que hacer? Pues ver porno.**

 **-Kendall, mierda, Sábado por la noche y los dos aquí sin agarrar ni una mujer.- dijo Logan**

 **-Y encima en la tele no ponen nada, amigo. Vaya mierda.-se quejó Kendall**

 **-¿Nos ponemos una peli?- sugirió Logan**

 **-¿Rumbo? – pregunto Kendall**

 **-Pendejo, no. Una porno, baboso.- dijo Logan**

 **-Claro, para ponerme cachondo y tener que masturbarme luego.-**

 **-¿No te vas a masturbar de todas maneras?-**

 **-Pues…sí-**

 **-Pues entonces al menos te calientas bien.-**

 **-Vale. Pero pon una bien genial- dijo Kendall**

 **Logan rebuscó en su amplio repertorio fílmico**

 **-Amm… gorditas… no…. lésbicas… no… zoofilia… no estoy para animalitos… Amm… ¡Ésta!-**

 **Logan puso una de japonesas. Le gustaban las japonesitas, tan chiquitas, tan lindas. Y tan guapas. Se pusieron a ver la película. Cuando la primera japonesita ya estaba cubierta de semen, los dos tenían los penes a tope, formando sus buenos bultos en los pantalones.**

 **-Mierda, Logan. Esta no la había visto.-**

 **-¿Es buena, eh?-**

 **-Uf, tengo el pene a reventar. Si no estuvieras delante me lo sacaba y me masturbaba ahora mismo. Pero mira…. si casi no se le ve la cara a la chica-**

 **-Pues por mí no te cortes, amigo. Dale al manubrio.-**

 **-Coño, me da cosa.-**

 **-Jajaja. No me digas que te da vergüenza que te vea el pene-**

 **-¡Pues sí, qué quieres!-**

 **-Yo también estoy excitado. Y no voy a esperar a que te vayas a la cama.-**

 **Logan, para asombro de su amigo, se bajó la bragueta, se sacó el pene y se empezó a masturbar como la segunda japonesa era rodeada por docenas de penes. Kendall lo miró, incrédulo.**

 **-Vaya, no te cortas ni un pelo – dijo Kendall.**

 **-Cuando estoy caliente me da lo mismo 8 que 80.-**

 **Kendall miró la película. La chinita (para él todas las asiáticas eran chinas) abría la boca mientras chinito tras chinito se la iba llenando de semen. Kendall no aguantó más y sin mirar a Logan, se bajó la bragueta y se empezó a masturbar también. Logan lo miró de reojo.**

 **-Al final te decidiste, ¿eh?- dijo Logan**

 **-Uf, estoy a punto de reventar.- comento Kendall**

 **-Y yo. ¡Mierda, el papel!- grito Logan**

 **Ninguno de los dos había previsto las consecuencias de las improvisadas pajas. Pero estaban tan calientes que ni tiempo de buscar algo tuvieron. Se corrieron encima, cada uno en su propio pecho, dejando las camisas bastante pegajosas.**

 **-Vaya eyaculación, amigo.- dijo Logan**

 **-Pues la tuya no se queda atrás.- le contesto Kendall**

 **Los rieron con ganas. Se fueron a limpiar y a cambiar de ropa. Eran buenos camaradas. No tardó mucho en presentarse otra ocasión parecida. Esta vez Kendall ya no tuvo problemas en sacarse el pene y masturbarse delante de Logan. Y esta vez iban preparados con un buen de papel para recoger el fruto de su compartido organismo. Se masturbaron juntos viendo películas se convirtieron al algo habitual. Superados los primeros temores y vergüenzas, empezaron los retos.**

 **¿Quién no ha competido de pequeño con sus amigos para ver quien meaba más lejos? Pues una noche, mientras veían como dos preciosas rubias le comían el pene a un negras impresionante, Logan, el más lanzado, dijo.**

 **-A ver quién eyacula antes.- sugirió Logan**

 **Kendall era muy competitivo, así que aceptó el reto. Miraban la peli, y de reojo la mano del otro subir y bajar por su pene. Los dos querían ganar, así que las pajas eran furiosas. Llegó un momento en que se olvidaron de la película y cada uno miraba fijamente como el otro se masturbaba como un loco. Ganó Kendall, que lanzando un gemido de placer llenó su pecho de varios chorros de espeso y blanco semen. Segundos después, Logan hacía lo propio en el suyo.**

 **-Jajaja. He ganado, he ganado – dijo Kendall muy contento**

 **-Bueno, si.- dijo Logan**

 **-¡MIERDA! ¿Y qué no habíamos apostado?- pregunto Kendall**

 **-Joajana. Nada. No quedamos en nada.- dijo Logan**

 **-Amigo.- se quejó Kendall**

 **-Jajaja, En la siguiente sesión masturbaneca apostamos algo- propuso Logan**

 **Fue el punto de inflexión en la relación de los dos amigos. La película elegida no era para tirar cohetes. Más bien floja.**

 **Logan le soltó -Oye Kendall. ¿Por qué no nos hacemos una paja?-**

 **Kendall lo miró, con el ceño fruncido.**

 **-Mierda, pero si llevamos 10 minutos meneándonoslas.-**

 **-No, me refiero a…yo a ti y tú a mí. Pero sin mariconadas.-**

 **Kendall se partió de risa.**

 **-Jajaja! Sin mariconadas. ¡Como en Torrente! Jajaja-**

 **-Va en serio, amigo.-**

 **Kendall se puso serio también.**

 **-No me digas ahora que me has salido mariquita.-**

 **-Que no, mierda. Pero estoy harto de masturbarme yo, de no agarrar un bueno chochito facilón, de no tener un puto céntimo para irme de putas. Somos amigos, ¿No? ¿Qué hay de malo? No somos homosexuales. Ni tú ni yo. Nadie se va a enterar.-**

 **-No sé, amigo. Creo que se me aflojaría el pene si me la tocas.-**

 **-¿Probamos? Si no…nos gusta, lo dejamos y aquí no ha pasado nada.-**

 **Kendall, aunque la peli no fuera muy buena, estaba bastante cachondo. Lo que Logan le pedía le parecía raro, la verdad, pero con el pene tieso hay menos sangre en la cabeza y se piensa con menos agudeza. Logan notó que Kendall dudaba.**

 **-Si quieres empiezo yo.-**

 **-No sé… Loggie-**

 **Logan no esperó a que Kendall se decidiera. Se sentó a su lado y alargó la mano hasta ponerla sobre la mano de Kendall. Kendall quitó la suya, y Logan agarro el pene de Kendall**

 **-Pues no se te afloja. Está dura.-**

 **Era el primer pene sin ser la suya que tocaba Logan. Empezó a mover la mano, suavemente, arriba, abajo. Miró a Kendall. -¿Sigo?-**

 **-Uf…sí... sigue.-**

 **Aumentó el ritmo, Kendall miraba como Logan se la jalaba maravillosamente. Lo hacía mejor que las pocas chicas que le había hecho una. Sólo un hombre sabe cómo hacer una paja como dios manda.**

 **-Agggg cabrón... que gusto… sigue… sigue… Me vas a vaciar los testículos…-**

 **Logan notó en Kendall las mismas señales que él emitía cuando se iba a eyacular. Gemidos más fuertes, el cuerpo tensándose, el pene endureciéndose más, y luego, el primer chorro que salía disparado del pene de Kendall para estrellarse contra su barriga. Logan acompañó cada espasmo del pene con apretándola, lo que hacía que los chorros saliesen con más fuerza. Kendall gemía de placer, con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió y miró, vio su pecho y barriga cubiertos por su semen. La mano de Logan aun agarrando su polla, también estaba cubierta. Logan sonreía.**

 **-¿Te ha gustado?-**

 **-Wow. Vaya masturbación. Que gustazo, Loggie.-**

 **-Te toca.-**

 **Kendall miró el pene de Logan, que daba saltitos solo, llena de excitación. Ahora no sería justo echarse para atrás, así que como hiciera antes Logan, alargó la mano, agarró el pene de Logan y empezó a devolverle la masturbación. Logan gemía también de placer. No aguantó mucho y eyaculo entre gruñidos de placer. Los dos amigos se miraron. Ambos con las manos llenas del semen del otro.**

 **Ambos con las barrigas cubiertas de su semen.**

 **-Pero sin mariconadas, eh?- dijo Kendall**

 **Los dos rieron con ganas, haciendo que la tensión del momento desapareciera. Esa noche, Kendall, acostado en su cama, pensaba en lo que Logan y él habían hecho. No se sentía gay. Le seguían gustando las mujeres. Pero tuvo que reconocer que le había gustado mucho la paja que le hizo Logan. Y que hacerle una a él no fue tan malo. Al día siguiente, sin embargo, los dos ya con toda la sangre en la cabeza, sentían un poco de vergüenza, así que hicieron como si no hubiese pasado nada. Dejaron incluso un par de días de ver pelis juntos, y volvieron a las masturbaciones solitarias.**

 **Kendall incluso ligó con una chica y se lo restregó a Logan por la cara.**

 **-Jajá, chamaca. Esta noche la meto en caliente, seguro. Me han dicho que esa tal Mackenzie en un volcán en la cama.- dijo Kendall**

 **-No será para tanto.-**

 **-Espero que me deje sequito. Jajaja-**

 **-Suerte, compadre.-**

 **Suerte. Sí, sí. Resultó que la tal Mackenzie, a pesar de tener una merecida fama de calentorra, tenía dolores. Dolores menstruales, que la tenían de mal genio. Kendall intentó meterle mano varias veces, pero ella le decía que no. Que esa noche no tenía el horno para bollos. Kendall insistió, hasta que ella, de mala onda, le dijo que la dejara en paz.**

 **-Mierda, mujer ¿Qué te pasa?-**

 **-Pues que me duelen los ovarios, carajo-**

 **-Mierda. Pues tómate un paracetamol.-**

 **-Vete a la mierda-**

 **Kendall estaba desesperado, con la pene al tope. Mackenzie estaba buena, y tenía un precioso par de tetas y un culito redondito y respingón.**

 **-¿Me la chupas?- dijo Kendall**

 **-No- dijo Mackenzie-**

 **-Joder. Pues jálamela al menos.-**

 **-Vete a la mierda Kendall. Que te la mame tu madre.-**

 **Lo dejó muy caliente. Se volvió a su casa con el rabo entre las piernas. Con el pene muy tieso, se entiende. Por el portazo que dio y el 'carajo', Logan comprendió que no había sido una buena noche.**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Calabazas?-**

 **-Estúpida Mackenzie. ¿Pues no va la mujer y me dice que le duelen los ovarios? ¿Qué más le daba hacerme una mamadita o que me la jalara simplemente? Las manos no le dolían, mierda-**

 **Logan miraba divertido a Kendall. Vio que tenía un gran bulto en los pantalones. Se apiadó de él.**

 **-Si quieres, te la jalo… sin mariconadas-**

 **Kendall estuvo a punto de mandarlo a la mierda, pero estaba cachondo, necesitaba descargar las frustración que tenía. La frustración y los testículos, todo hay que decirlo. Qué más daba si la masturbación la hacía Mackenzie o Logan. Además, en esos momentos le caía mejor Logan que la zorra de Mackenzie. Así que se acercó a su Logan, que estaba sentado y se quedó de pie, a su lado. No hicieron falta más palabras. Logan alargó una mano, le bajó la bragueta, y con dificultad consiguió sacarle el duro pene del pantalón.**

 **Le agarró el ene y se la empezó a jalar suave y lentamente. Los dos amigos se miraron, y sonrieron.**

 **-Gracias amigo… ummmmm que bien lo haces, cabrón.-**

 **-¿Sí?-**

 **-Seguro que la meneas mejor que Mackenzie-**

 **Logan se dio cuenta de que su propio pene estaba duro. Y no era por ninguna película. Era por hacerle una paja a Kendall, por tocar su pene. Le gustaba aquel pene, sentirla en su mano. Caliente, dura.**

 **-Aggggg que bien... sigue… sigue…-**

 **Miró a Kendall, que había levantado la cabeza y cerrado los ojos, disfrutando de la estupenda masturbación que le hacía. Volvió a mirar el pene. Vio que de la punta empezaba a salir líquido pre seminal. Con el pulgar lo quitó, pero salía más. Kendall debía de estar muy cachondo. Y él también.**

 **Sus ojos seguían clavados en el pene que se deslizaba entre sus manos. ¿A qué sabría ese líquido? Acercó su cara, sacó la lengua y lamió la cabeza del pene de Kendall. Kendall al sentirlo abrió los ojos y miró a Logan, que con la boca a escasos centímetros de su pene lo miraba. Durante unos segundos se quedaron mirándose. Y entonces, Kendall acercó una mano a la cabeza de Logan y lo atrajo hacia su pene.**

 **-Cómete el pene.-**

 **No tuvo que hacer fuerza. Logan abrió la boca y se la metió dentro, empezando su primera mamada. Como hombre, sabía perfectamente como le gusta a un hombre que le chupen el pene, así que se arrodilló en el suelo delante de Kendall y se agachó para que su cabeza quedara más abajo que el pene. Tenía que levantar la cabeza, y eso permitía a Kendall tener una visión perfecta de su pene en su boca.**

 **A Logan le gustó mucho ver la cara de placer de Kendall, que lo miraba desde arriba. Empezó a mover la cabeza, arriba y abajo. Se sacaba el pene y se la pasaba por la cara, sin dejar de mirar a Kendall.**

 **-Aggggggggg que bien… lo haces….-**

 **Kendall llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza de Logan y llevó el ritmo de la mamada. Su gran amigo, un hombre, le estaba haciendo la que sin duda era la mejor mamada de su vida. Como hacía cuando alguna mujer se dignaba chuparle el pene, le avisó que iba a eyacular. Esperaba que como habían hecho todas, Logan se sacara el pene de la boca y lo hiciera eyacular en la mano. Pero Logan no se la sacó de la boca. Siguió mamando con más ganas hasta que Kendall no pudo más y eyaculo en la boca de Logan. Gimiendo como un loco de puro placer, empezó a llenarle la boca de caliente semen a Logan, que intentó tragárselo todo, pero debido a la inexperiencia y a la gran cantidad de semen, gran parte se le salió de la boca y bajó por su barbilla y su cuello.**

 **Kendall, en la cumbre máxima del placer, miraba como su amigo del alma, con los ojos cerrados, se tragaba lo que podía de su inmenso semen. Oía el sonido de la garganta al tragar. Cuando el orgasmo terminó, se quedaron mirándose. El pene aún en la boca de Logan, Kendall respirando agitadamente. Logan se sacó el pene, aún bastante dura, de la boca.**

 **-Vaya mamada. Me has dejado sequito.-**

 **-A mi…también-**

 **-Mierda. ¿Eres gay?-**

 **-No…. No lo sé… Kendall-**

 **-Dime-**

 **-Estoy... cachondo-**

 **-No te la voy a chupar-**

 **-Mastúrbame, eso era lo justo-**

 **Se sentó a su lado.**

 **-Sácatela- ordeno Kendall**

 **Logan se bajó la bragueta y se sacó el pene. Kendall enseguida se la empezó a menear. En menos de 10 segundos el pene empezó a escupir su blanco semen, esparciéndolo sobre su pecho y barriga, así como sobre la mano de Kendall.**

 **-Carajo, sí que estabas cachondo, Logan.-**

 **-A tope amigo-**

 **-¿Te puso cachondo chuparme el pene?-**

 **Logan agarro el pene de Kendall aún duro, y la empezó a menear con suavidad. Cada uno tenía el pene del otro en la mano.**

 **-Pues…la verdad es que sí-**

 **-Hazme otra mamada. Sigo cachondo-**

 **-Quítate los pantalones-**

 **En un santiamén Kendall se quitó los pantalones y los bóxer y se sentó cómodamente en el sofá. Logan se arrodilló entre sus piernas, mirando el pene que sin saber por qué tanto le atraía.**

 **-Cierra los ojos- le dijo Logan -imagina que soy una mujer-**

 **-Y una mierda. Me gusta ver cómo me la chupan-**

 **Logan sonrió y se acercó, sacó la lengua y la pasó a lo largo del tieso pene de Kendall, desde la punta hasta los testículos, que lamió y chupó uno a uno. Luego, volvió a subir lamiendo hasta llegar al capullo. Lo chupó y después se metió el pene en la boca, empezando a mamar. Kendall miraba como Logan le chupaba el pene. Lo hacía muy bien, el muy carbón, dándole mucho gusto. Y en los ojos de Logan, fijos en los suyos, veía que él también disfrutaba de la mamada.**

 **-A ver si puedes tragarte todo el pene, mamon-**

 **Logan aceptó el reto y lentamente se fue metiendo más y más el pene. Llegó un momento en que tuvo arcadas, y con lágrimas en los ojos, se la sacó de la boca. Un hilo de saliva colgaba desde su boca hasta el pene.**

 **-Que no se diga. Inténtalo otra vez– ordenó Kendall**

 **Ahora aguantó la arcada y siguió metiéndosela. Sus labios llegaron al pubis de Kendall. Tenía toda el pene en la boca, alojada en la garganta. Se sintió… orgulloso.**

 **-Ummmm… mierda Loggie lo has conseguido, Eres un mamon de primera-**

 **La mamada fue larga, lenta, llena de miradas, profundas. Kendall gozó cada segundo. Y Logan también, pues se masturbaba mientras se comía el pene a Kendall. Esta vez ni una sólo gota se semen fue desperdiciada. Todo el semen bajó por la garganta de Logan hasta su estómago. El suelo también recibió su ración del semen de Logan, que lentamente se sacó el pene de Kendall de la boca.**

 **-Vaya mamada, Loggie. Mejor que cualquier mujer-**

 **-Mierda, Kendall, he eyaculado chupándote el pene. Me da que soy un poquito… gay-**

 **-Jajaja. ¿Y qué?-**

 **-Pues… que a mí lo que me gustan son las tetonas, las vaginas, los conejos, las conchas…-**

 **-Y mi pene –**

 **-Mierda, y tu pene-**

 **-Jajaja.-**

 **Se fueron a dormir relajaditos los dos. Logan un poco más preocupado por su descubrimiento. Pero que carajo. Si le gustaba, pues le gustaba y ya está. No era de los que se comían mucho el coco. Por la mañana, Kendall se levantó con el pene tieso. No era una novedad. Siempre se levantaba con el pene tieso.**

 **Alguna paja solía caer, si tenía tiempo. Tenía tiempo, pero en vez de una paja le apetecía más una de las estupendas mamadas de Logan, así que sin preámbulo y con el tieso del pene meneándose hacia todos los lados, se fue para el cuarto del nuevo mamador. Estaba dormido. Sin hacer ruido se acercó y se arrodilló al lado de su cara. Le empezó a pasar el pene hasta despertarlo.**

 **-Buenos día, Loggie, ¿Me comes el pene? Estoy cachondo-**

 **Logan, aún medio dormido, abrió la boca y Kendall le metió el pene. Más que una mamada fue una penetrada bocal. Logan también se solía despertar con pene tieso. Kendall vio la tienda de campaña bajo la sábana. No era justo que su mamador amigo no recibiera nada a cambio, así que se puso de manera que llegó con la mano derecha al pene de Logan. Mientras le penetraba la boca, le hacía una buena jalada. Los dos muchachos gemían de placer, Kendall por la mamada y Logan por la paja (y por la mamada). Le gustaba tener el pene en la boca, oír a Kendall gemir de placer.**

 **-Agggg mamon… me vas a vaciar los huevos…-**

 **Eso hizo que Logan mamara con más ritmo, con más fuerza, y que se corriera, llenándole la mano a Kendall de semen. Kendall le soltó el pene y se miró la mano. El caliente semen de Logan le goteaba. Entonces, sin saber por qué, llevó la mano a la cara de Logan y le esparció su propio semen por la cara. Logan lo miró, sin dejar de mamar.**

 **-Voy a eyacular, Loggie, voy… ahaaaaaaa…-**

 **Las chicas que se la habían mamado nunca permitieron que se corriera en sus bocas, y menos en sus caras. Pero Logan no era una chica. Se había tragado con gusto su semen dos veces. Después del primer chorro, le sacó el pene de la boca y se terminó de correr sobre su cara. Logan dejó la boca abierta. La eyaculación mañanera fue bien abundante y sabrosa. Lo que le cayó en la boca, Logan se lo tragó con gusto. El resto también, pues Kendall lo fue acercando a su boca con su pene, que Logan iba chupando.**

 **Kendall, no sería gay, pero dejó de salir con mujeres. Con ellas no tenía más que calentones y muy de vez en cuando, algún polvete. Con Logan todo era más sencillo. Se la chupaba siempre que lo deseaba, y sólo tenía que meneársela a cambio. Logan estaba encantado. Le gustaba cada vez más chupársela a Kendall. Se hizo un experto en tragarse su pene. Una tarde, en que arrodillado en el suelo con Kendall de pie le comía el pene, le dijo.**

 **-Kendall, me da a mí que al final voy a ser gay, amigo.-**

 **-No serás, gay hasta que te abran ese ano, tu tranquilo y sigue mamando-**

 **-¿Quieres penetrarme?-**

 **-Mierda, Pues sí, eres gay. No hay duda-**

 **-¿Me coges?-**

 **-Te voy a romper el culito-**

 **Logan se levantó y fue al baño por crema. A mitad de camino, se paró en seco.**

 **-Mierda, somos dos hombres que viven solos. No tenemos cremas. ¡KENDALL! Carajo, no tenemos cremas-**

 **-Espera, aquí Loggie-**

 **Kendall salió corriendo a su cuarto y volvió con un tubo de crema lubricante casi vacío.**

 **-¿Y eso?-pregunto Logan**

 **-Jeje, me gusta masturbarme con las manos lubricadas, aunque hace tiempo que no me masturbo. Todavía queda un poco-**

 **Logan se puso sentado en el sofá, con el trasero en el borde. Kendall se arrodilló en el suelo. Le dio el tubo de crema. Vio cómo su amigo se ponía una buena cantidad en los dedos y se lo untaba el ano. Los dos penes estaban duros y listos.**

 **-¿Estás seguro, Loggie?-**

 **-Pues. No. Así que date prisa no vaya a ser que me arrepienta-**

 **-De eso nada-**

 **Kendall empezó a acercar su pene al ano lubricado de Logan y empezó a empujar. Le costó meter la punta, pero con un golpe, la metió.**

 **-Aggggggg… mierda, como duele-**

 **-¿No te queje, lo quería no?-**

 **-Jajaja ¿Eso les dices a las mujeres?-**

 **-Jajaja. Pues no. Ninguna me ha dejado acercarme a su puerta trasera-**

 **-Ve despacito-**

 **Y Kendall fue despacio, su pene poco a poco se fue metiendo en el cálido y muy apretado ano de Logan.**

 **-Ummmm… Loggie… que gusto…. que apretado estás-**

 **-Siento que me vas a partir en dos, Métela toda-**

 **Y Kendall se la metió toda, hasta los testículos. El pene de Logan se movía sola.**

 **-Uf, ya está. Tu primera penetración-**

 **-Penétrame despacio, me duele, pero también me gusta-**

 **-Mierda y a mí-**

 **Le sacó el pene hasta la mitad y se la volvió a meter. Poco a poco Logan se fue relajando y la velocidad de la cogida aumentó. Kendall sentía mucho placer. Gemía. Logan también.**

 **-Agggggggg… que rico Kindle…. dame por el ano…Tienes que probar-**

 **-El gay eres tú-**

 **-Cógeme con más fuerza-**

 **Kendall se lo empezó a coger con más fuerza, metiéndole el pene hasta el fondo, ya no había dolor, sólo placer. Placer que aumentó cuando Kendall le agarro el pene a Logan y lo empezó a masturbar al mismo tiempo que lo penetraba. Los dos amigos, casi amantes, se miraban mientras cogían. El doble placer que recibía Logan fue demasiado que eyaculo entre espasmos y gemidos, rociando su pecho con una impresionante cantidad de semen. Kendall, sin dejar de penetrarlo, se lo esparció como si fuera crema solar.**

 **-Te voy a llenar el ano de semen… Aggggggg… que rico…. te voy a coger todos los días, gay de mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-**

 **Logan sintió como el hirviente semen de Kendall le golpeaba la próstata. Le encantó aquella sensación, aquel calor que lo quemaba por dentro. Kendall se quedó un rato mirándolo. No había sentido tanto placer penetrando a una mujer. Le sacó el pene del ano de Logan y se sentó al lado de Logan. Los dos con las respiraciones agitadas. Se miraron, y sonrieron. Entonces, lentamente, Logan se acercó a Kendall, acercó sus labios a los suyos, y lo besó. Un tierno beso que se transformó en un buen beso. Kendall cerró los ojos y abrió la boca. Las lenguas de los dos se entrelazaron la una con la otra. Se abrazaron, se acariciaron. Sintieron sus duros penes frotarse la una contra la otra.**

 **-Kendall… si soy gay no me importa. Me ha encantado que me la metieras-**

 **-Loggie, amigo mío, a mí también me ha gustado mucho. Vete acostumbrándote-**

 **-jajajaja. Voy a darme una duchita. Estoy todo pegajoso-**

 **Mientras Logan de duchaba, Kendall pensaba en todo lo que estaba pasando. En lo que sentía. En lo que gozaba. En las malditas etiquetas. Hétero, gay. Mierdas. Se levantó y fue al baño. Logan seguía en la ducha. Se desnudó y se metió en la bañara con Loggie. Se volvieron a besar. Sus pene se volvieron a rozar la una contra la otra. Y Kendall, lentamente se arrodilló delante de Logan. Se pasó su pene por la cara y se la metió en la boca.**

 **-Ummm… Kindle…. gracias… lo deseaba tanto…-**

 **-Y yo. Pero no quería reconocerlo-**

 **Fue su primera mamada. La primera vez que un pene eyaculo en su boca. La primera vez que se tragó el semen de Logan. Pero no fue la única. Vinieron muchas más. A los pocos días Logan le llenó el ano, primero de pene y después de semen.**


End file.
